


The Floor is Lava

by MicroFox25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Based on the prompt guy, HP: EWE, Happiness all around, Harry is carefree, I'm childish, Muggle games, Pure bloods dont understand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicroFox25/pseuds/MicroFox25
Summary: It started out as a game of sorts.





	1. The floor is Lava

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I need some light heartedness in my life.

It started out as a game of sorts. After the war, everything just seemed calmer, more free. Calm, but too quiet. Far too quiet.   
  
The celebrating lasted longer than Harry thought it would. Of course it would; the great Evil was defeated. Muggles were safe, muggle-born students could safely get their education, and Harry didn't have to fight anymore. It was good, but he missed some excitement. He wanted to have fun, and he had had a plan. With the help of Hermione, they were going to have some fun.

 

He started by dropping a piece of paper in the common room. He had convinced Luna to do the same for Ravenclaw fairly easy. Ernie MacMillan took some convincing for Hufflepuff, but he did it, too. Slytherin would be hardest because he wasn't close to anyone there. _Not that anyone in Slytherin will understand a muggle game anyways_ his brain told him, but he shook the thought away. He wasn't going to give anyone the chance to start another house related fight; the houses would be friends.

 

He decided on a small first year. He couldn't just hand it to her, so he feint picked it up. “Is this yours?” She looked at it, then closed it quickly.

 

“Yes, thank you.” with a smile akin to a rattlesnake, she ran in the direction that he knew the Slytherin common room to be. Walking back to Gryffindor, he was stopped.

 

“Do you know what this means?” Ron said as he walked in. Of course he does, but he plays along, looking it up.

 

**The signal will be at lunch 3 weeks from today. Be prepared.**

 

“No idea.” He said, looking over the sliver of paper, charmed to not look like his scrawl of handwriting. He caught eyes with Hermione, who smiled deviously. The whole castle was talking the next day. In the common Hogwarts fashion, rumors were spreading like wildfire. Some seemed to think that it was a trick just to grt people talking. Others seemed to think that it was a signal for another attack. A few people thought that it was a new form of DA, but Hermione cleverly dismissed the idea saying that there's nothing to be fighting and everyone still had their coins.

 

It's all that everyone talked about for a whole of 17 days straight. Eventually, professors started to threaten to take points for anyone talking about it rather than doing their work, but it seemed empty, to the point of students asking the teachers their opinions on what it could be.

 

The next part was the easiest. He pulled aside Colin Creevey, the dire Potter fan. He offered to pay Colin to say something that day at lunch. With a smile, Colin said that all he wanted was a picture with Harry to add to his collection. “You do this without telling anyone you're going to, and you can have ten pictures with me.” His eyes lit up and he nodded, listening to what he had to say. Colin was to sit five students down from him and wait wait for his own personal signal.

 

At lunch that day, the whole room was buzzing. Everyone was talking, most likely about what it could have been. That meant that everyone was ready. Five minutes after the hall door closed, Harry put down his fork and scratched the corner of his nose exactly three times, then wiped his finger across his eyebrow. Colin smiled and Hermione used a charm to throw his voice as he cupped his hands and yelled,

 

“THE FLOOR IS LAVA!” everyone was silent for what seemed like hours until about half of the students in the room scrambled to get off of the floor, opting to stand or crouch on the seats. A great laughter spread through the standing crowd, but many of the students sitting were looking around in confusion. Did they miss something? Harry, who stood next to Hermione looked around and noticed that, surprisingly, some Slytherin students were standing, as well.

  
Soon, it became a weekly tradition. During lunch, someone would stand up and shout, “THE FLOOR IS LAVA!” and students would scramble to stand off the ground. Muggle-born students would explain what was going on, encouraging others to join and Pure-Blood students usually would. With the selection of a few very stubborn students, but 5 weeks, everyone was standing, even a few of the teachers to everyone's amusement. You haven't lived at Hogwarts until you see Hagrid standing on a chair bending to his weight while holding up professor Flitwick off the ground.


	2. What's the Time, Mr. Wolf?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapters, I'm just using this story as a sort of buffer while I plan on others.

The “Lava Incident” as it was dubbed, sparked a fun and enjoyment that the likes of Hogwarts hadn't seen in a long time. Every time Harry would initiate another muggle game, people would join in earnest. To anyone but muggle-borns and some half-bloods, this game would seem ritualistic. Harry had a group of people- at least 15; outside on a weekend. They were all standing in a line with Harry standing a distance away with his back turned to them. A group of passersby were simply standing out of the way, watching, growing as time went on.

 

“Are you ready, Harry?” Hermione yelled, and Harry gave a thumbs up. All at once, the line of people yelled,

 

“WHAT’S THE TIME, MR. WOLF!” to which Harry yelled back,

 

“THREE O’CLOCK.” with a bright smile on his face. As one, the group counted out loud as they walked forward. Some students took bigger steps, some students smaller, but when they made it to three, they all stopped. So far Ron- who still looked dreadfully confused- and Dean were closest. Since Ron was closest, he had to be the one to call.

 

“What's the time, Mr. Wolf?”  He asked, just loud enough to be heard.

 

“FIVE O’CLOCK.” Harry yelled and everyone counted their steps. Ron took smaller steps, so he wasn't in the lead anymore. It was Lavender this time.

 

Chuckling, she asked, “What's the time, Mr. Wolf?” snapping around, wide eyed and grinning, Harry said,

 

“Dinner time!”

 

Squealing as she ran, Lavender, along along with everyone else ran back to the starting spot, all in hopes to get away. Harry’s hand managed to wrap itself around the arm of someone, who pulled him along as they tumbled to the ground, laughing. He found himself rolling in the grass with Dean. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. When Dean took his place in the distance, people playing encouraged the bystanders to join.

 

“It's really fun.” Harry explained to a Small group in robes of yellow and green. “And really easy. Anyone is welcome.” He stood in line, getting ready.

 

“WHAT’S THE TIME, MR. WOLF?” The group yelled.

 

“THREE O’CLOCK!” Dean yelled back and Harry counted three large steps, finding himself right behind one of the Hufflepuff students that joined and again Ron. It was because he was so tall, probably.

 

“What's the time, Mr. Wolf?”

 

“I'm thinking 9 o'clock.” Dean explained. Harry stepped forward nine times. He was in the lead, right behind Dean, so he leaned in.

 

“What's the time, Mr. Wolf?”

 

“Do you really have to ask?”

 

“It's sportsmanship.”

 

“This isn't a sport. It's a kids game. DINNER TIME!” Dean yelled and Harry tried to get away as far as he could. He knew that he was safe if he could make it to the starting line. Laughing and watching behind him, Harry ran and collided into a solid object that felt particularly soft. Everyone screeched to a halt as he looked up at the questioning face of Professor McGonagall.

 

“What on earth are you doing?”

 

“It's a muggle game.” He explained, keeping his voice even. “You get close to the person and run away from them when the time is right.”

 

“Who started this?” She asked.

 

“I did, professor. It was my idea.”

  
“Come with me, Mr. Potter.” He followed her into the building through the giant wooden doors, wondering what he did wrong. Surely, if it wasn't wrong, she would have just talked to him there?


	3. What's the Time, Mr. Wolf?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lack of updates, I've been out of Internet for a while. I have written more stories though, an more chapters, so I hope to get those up soon

“Come with me, Mr. Potter.” Following her through the castle, his heart sank. They were only trying to have fun. Was that too much to ask for? When they entered her office, he sank to the closest chair as she sat behind her desk. “What started this idea?”

 

“I thought” he started, sensing no reason to withhold information, “That it was too quiet. I figured that we could start having fun again now that ‘the Dark Lord’ was gone.” Harry threw up his hands, making exclamation marks with his fingers.

 

“And you figured muggle games would help?” He didn't respond. “And I supposed you had something to do with the Great Hall situation as well?” He was tempted to say he had help, but then, he'd be forced to rat out his friends. 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“it was quite amusing, wasn't it?” She asked with an amused tone to her voice. He was almost shocked, but quickly covered it with a small chuckle. 

 

“I think so.” 

 

“And you plan on having this continue?”

 

“Yea. We're having fun.”

 

“Very good. If you need anything,” He felt that there was an unspoken  _ muggle related _ , “Let me know.” With a nod and a smile, he walked back out to see everyone who was previously playing just standing around. Hermione and Ron were the first to walk up to him. 

 

“Everything's fine.” He explained before they could get a word in. “She likes the idea. She just wanted to know what was going on.” With a smile gracing her face, Hermione walked back to the crowd and told them that the games were still on. 

  
“So, ready to keep playing?” Ron said, excited. Harry was sure that when they got home, Ron would surely tell his father about everything they were doing. With a smile, Harry went back in line and waited until they disputed who would be “Mr. Wolf.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was short, but I have plans for the next chapter and it will be much longer.


End file.
